


I Dream of Katie

by lanawrites94



Series: Plance AU Week 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I Dream of Jeannie AU, Lore - Freeform, Plance AU Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanawrites94/pseuds/lanawrites94
Summary: Things can't get worse right now for Katie Holt. It isn't her fault that her first mission into space failed before she broke the atmosphere, but being stranded on a deserted island doesn't make her feel any better about it. And these dehydration-induced hallucinations are only making it worse.Plance AU Week Day 4: Lore





	I Dream of Katie

Katie Holt couldn’t believe her luck. She was chosen for the solo mission to reinforce the space station. And her rocket malfunctioned. Her rocket malfunctioned and she made an exceedingly early splash down in the Atlantic. Her first time making the newspaper as an astronaut, and they were going to be talking about faulty wiring.

At least she would have a day or two to chill out before they got to her, a day or two alone on an uninhabited island next to the biggest SOS she could make with debris, ocean detritus, and palm fronds.

She was still going to be furious by the time they found her. This really shouldn’t have happened, and she shouldn’t have been able to find what appeared to be a fancy lotion bottle resting in the sand so far from civilization. The pollution was already making her day worse, but the fancy lotion bottle repeatedly rolling out of its groove in the sand had her ready to scream bloody murder. According to the laws of physics and every single holy fact of science that she held dear, it was impossible for a sparkling glass bottle to roll _up_ a hill of sand and thunk repeatedly against the boot of her space suit.

Surely she’d swallowed sea water on her way to shore or something. That was the only explanation she could come up with: she was hallucinating from dehydration and stress.

She sighed and reached down, surprised to find the bottle actually there. That was odd.

There was a smudged, scuffed patch on the glass and she rubbed it absently as she questioned her sanity and the disappointing trajectory of her career. Her suspicions only solidified with the smoke that issued from the bottle and turned into a shirtless, too-attractive Cuban in a pair of swimming trunks.

“Okay,” she said, slapping a palm to her forehead. “It’s official. I’ve have a nervous breakdown. Psych-eval, here I come.”

The man gave her a flirtatious smirk and stepped closer. He was jabbering at her in a language she thought might be Spanish, which was the one language offered when she was in school that she hadn’t studied . Why on earth wasn’t this figment of her imagination at least speaking a language she knew? English, French, Italian? Any of those would’ve been fine. But Spanish?

“Really, dude?” she asked, deciding she might as well have some fun with this. “Do you know any other languages? Because unfortunately Spanish is the _one_ Romance language I don’t speak.”

His smirk turned absolutely devilish. “Romance, huh? Well why didn’t you say so?”

He leaned down and kissed her full on the mouth.

Katie flailed away from him and fell over in the sand, spluttering to get the taste of him off her lips. “What the—what do you think you’re doing? You can’t just go around kissing people!”

He looked sincerely confused. “Oh, but you’re not ‘people,’ mistress.”

Katie couldn’t even find the words to respond to that and instead chose to groan and roll over so she could ignore the inconsiderate figment.

* * *

In all his years as a djinn, Lance had dealt with some difficult masters. Some had immediately used up their three wishes and sent him on his way. Others had been more careful.

None of them had ever ignored him like this one. Hi didn’t understand why, but he took it as a challenge.

Usually, the female masters loved it when he kissed them. It made his time with them more bearable if he kept them happy. But this was a first.

“Umm…I’m sorry, mistress. I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot.”

She rolled back over to glare at him. “Shouldn’t a figment of my imagination do things that I actually want him to do?”

Lance grinned. “I’m not a figment, mistress. However, I _can_ make your wildest dreams a reality. Just say the magic word.”

She just stared. “Are you trying to tell me I’ve dreamed up a genie? In that case, can I have some peanut butter cookies?”

Lance fluttered his eyes with a simper and a tray of fresh cookies materialized in his hands. His mistress shrieked from her spot in the sand and he smirked. Messing with this one was going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

Katie took a hesitant bite of cookie, eyes wide. “A genie? For real?” The cookies certainly tasted real.

He nodded. “Granter of extraordinary wishes, at your service. You woke me up when you rubbed my lamp. That makes you my master. The deal is you get three wishes, any three wishes, except I can’t change the past, bring people back from the dead, or change people’s emotions. After you’ve gotten your wishes, I go back to sleep to wait for my next master.”

She blinked several times, swallowed the cookie, pinched her arm. Shrugged.

“I’ve lost my mind, but I’m bored so whatever. Did the cookies count as wish number one?”

“Nah. We’ll call them a freebie.”

“Cool. So…I wish for a bottle of water.”

He snapped his fingers and a bottle dripping with condensation dropped into her hand. She took a sip warily, and it was indeed cold water.

“So…you got a name Mr. Phenomenal Cosmic Powers?”

He quirked a smile and sat cross-legged in the sand in front of her. “The name’s Lance.”

“And why is your ‘itty bitty living space’ a fancy lotion bottle?”

Lance shrugged and leaned back, hands in the sand. “I don’t know. I guess the guy who cursed me thought it would be funny.”

“Somebody cursed you?”

Lance snorted. “No, mistress. I was born this way.”

“Katarina.”

“Bless you.”

“What? I—no, my name is Katarina. Katarina Holt, but you can call me Katie.”

“So…mistress Katie?”

She sighed. “Whatever floats your boat.”

“So, Lance, what would you wish for?” she asked, reaching for another cookie.

“Why do you care, mistress?”

“What do you mean? How could I not care?”

“Most of my previous masters had their own desires. I didn’t matter so long as I could deliver.”

“Sounds like everybody who found your lotion bottle before me was a jerk who didn’t deserve your cookies. They’re awesome, by the way.”

His eyes widened, like he’d never received a compliment before. It made Katie’s heart hurt. How could somebody not have ever received a compliment before? She was _never_ the first to say something nice.

“So what would it be? What would you wish for?”

He blinked. “For all of my masters to be a little more like you.”

“Not freedom? I thought that’s what all genies wanted.”

Lance shrugged. “What good would freedom do me? I don’t have any friends. My family died a long time ago. All I have is my _lamp_.”

“I could be your friend.”

That had to be the dehydration talking, not that it mattered anyway.

Lance smirked. “Oh really? Any why would you want to do that?”

“Aside from you make the best peanut butter cookies after my mom? Because you seem like a cool dude who could use a cool friend.”

He shook his head. “I see. Well, it still isn’t about what I want. What’s you’re second wish?”

Katie felt a little snubbed and tried to keep in mind that this wasn’t actually real. She was just having a _very_ convincing hallucination.

“Okay…I wish for my rescue to hurry up and get here.”

Lance’s eyes glazed over for just a moment before he waggled his eyebrows at her. “They’re on their way, Mistress Katie, but it’s still going to take a little while. You should probably take a nap. You look exhausted.”

Katie snorted. “Well, falling out of the sky will do that to you.”

But he was right. She could feel herself sagging. Her rescue wouldn’t be here by the time she woke, but that wasn’t a reason not to sleep. If she was lucky, though, she wouldn’t still be hallucinating by the time she woke.

She wasn’t lucky.

The hallucinations were worse.

Lance was gone, but in his place she found her brother Matt and other NASA officials dropping down from a helicopter, onto her giant SOS.

Katie watched them for a moment before she rolled over and went back to sleep, though she distinctly heard a clink of glass when not-actually-there Matt dropped to his knees beside her and nudged her bag and the glass inside.

Yeah, this wasn’t really happening.

* * *

Katie woke in her bunk at NASA, refreshed and ready for her mission to the space station. She felt great, but there was the oddest sense of déjà vu, like she’d done this before. Of course, she had. This wouldn’t be her first time launching into space, but she’d never felt like this before previous missions. Nor had she woken up with her brother resting his head on the mattress.

Well, there was that one training accident when she was still a cadet, but they’d agreed to never speak of it again.

Matt stirred when she sat up and blinked wearily before he snapped to attention. “Katie! You’re awake!”

“Yeah,” she said, staring at him. “There’s nothing unusual about that. What’s unusual is you being in my room and my having weird dreams about my rocket malfunctioning and dropping me in the Atlantic.”

“That wasn’t a dream, Pidge,” he said carefully.

“Excuse me?”

“And this isn’t your room at NASA, _or_ your apartment.”

“Then where am I?”

“Where does it look like?”

And then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

“Why am I in the hospital?”

“Oh, because when we found you, you looked right at me and didn’t even react. We thought you might’ve hit your head or something. They’ve done tests and you’re fine, if dehydrated, hence the IV”—which she hadn’t noticed before he mentioned it—“but they didn’t want to release you until you woke up.”

So maybe she hadn’t been seeing things when she saw Matt and the helicopter, but there was no way the genie was real.

“Oh. I _do_ think I kit my head, though. I laid back down when I saw you because I’d been hallucinating before that and thought I still was.”

“Are you sure you didn’t drink any sea water?”

“I have no idea what happened to me, just that I thought I was going crazy.”

Matt smiled and leaned forward to hug his sister. “I don’t care if you’re crazy. I’m just glad you’re safe.”

Inside Katie’s bag, which had been dumped in the corner with little thought, a glass lotion bottle clinked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> This is one of my pieces for Plance AU Week that I've thought about continuing. If you'd like to see that, subscribe and/or drop a comment to tell me so! Especially if you have any requests for mischief these two can get into with magic at their disposal! (Please talk to me. I don't have enough friends.)
> 
> lanawrites94.tumblr.com


End file.
